


Dreams and Hardships

by Kira_Michaelis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Michaelis/pseuds/Kira_Michaelis
Summary: "Keith’s heart skipped a beat. He had just been hoping that Lance was really as dumb and unobservant as he acted."What happens when Lance can't sleep and sees something he wasn't supposed to? A very long emotional roller coaster that's what happens!





	1. 1

     Keith was training late one night, alone, as he tended to do when he wasn't able to sleep. He figured he might as well make good use of his time. Keith trudged into the training room and shrugged off his jacket. He could only really do that on these sort of sleepless nights. The scars on his arms were old and faded, but not faded enough. Keith was a self-harmer; he always had been ever since he was twelve. The only person that knew about it was Shiro, but he had assured him that it was in the past. Keith took a deep breath and flicked the hair out of his eyes, letting his body move swiftly through the program. When he focused on reality again he saw he had beaten his previous record, although he remained unaware of his audience.

     Lance wasn’t able to sleep. Which wasn't completely unusual for him, but he normally stayed confined to his room and waited it out when he couldn't sleep but tonight was different, he was a little hungry and bored so he decided to wander through the halls hoping that it would make him tired. As he padded down the hall in his socks, the light in the training room caught his attention. He opened the door quietly, figuring that Hunk had just left them on accidentally, but that's when he saw Keith. Lance isn’t too proud to admit that his jaw dropped. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. He looked so different, he was still Keith, just more...free. Like he had finally relaxed. This comforting thought was quickly interrupted when he noticed the pale boys arms. They were littered with scars and cuts that Lance knew didn't come from battle- they were far too orderly and faded for that. Lance felt his stomach flip and his feet freeze to the spot. Keith hadn’t noticed him yet, and he couldn’t reveal his location now. But how would he know if Keith is safe? He couldn’t just bring it up out of the blue! He’d freak out and never talk to him again! He shifted his feet, preparing to leave and think of how to bring it up later, but failed to account for the door frame directly behind him. “OW FUCK!”

     Keith immediately stopped and spun around, pointing his sword in the direction of the sound, suddenly very aware that he was no longer alone. As his brain caught up with his body, he also became very aware that he was bare-armed in front of somebody. He abandoned his threat to scramble for his jacket he had discarded on the floor, quickly putting it on.

     “Lance what the hell it's 3 in the morning.” He busied himself by putting away his bayard.

     “Hey! I could say the same to you…Why are _you_ up so late?”

     “I’m always up this late. I come in and train alone so I can move at my own pace and not worry about anyone getting in my way.”

     Lance looked to the side assuming he was talking about him. It was true he was never very good in the simulations, but he always held his own when it actually came time to fight. “You mean so you can train without anyone seeing your scars?”

     Keith’s heart skipped a beat. He had just been hoping that Lance was really as dumb and unobservant as he acted. Keith huffed.  “Look, I don't want to talk about this with you.”

     “Keith please, you have to talk to someone. If not me then someone else but you can't just keep everything inside it's not healthy... “ He sighed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. It was late and really not the time for this. “Look. If you really want me to drop it I’ll drop it but I’m always here to talk and listen. I know that I’m the last person you probably want to talk to about stuff like this but the offer is always open. My door is always open…” He trailed off looking at him his eyes kind and understanding. He wanted to be somebody Keith could turn to, somebody that he could trust.

     Keith remained silent, refusing to make eye contact with Lance rubbing his arm a bit. Lance just sighed and turned around, starting to walk out.

     “Just think about it, please? Remember that we care… Goodnight Keith..” He left to go back to his room but he wouldn’t get any sleep. He was unable to stop thinking about Keith. Keith had eventually gone back to his room as well, lying awake and thinking over what Lance had said. Maybe he should open up to somebody.

     Breakfast was awkward to say the least. The normal playful banter between Lance and everyone was gone as he stared at his plate and pushed his food around silently. Allura watched him and was the first one to say something “Lance are you okay? You're acting strange…”

     Lance snapped his head up. “I’m all good! I just didn’t sleep very well.” He put a smile on his face and hoped nobody could tell it was forced. Keith glanced at him before looking back at his plate. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Keith to be silent so nobody noticed. Allura decided to drop the subject, which Lance and Keith were grateful for. Keith had expected Lance to tell somebody about what he saw but he obviously hadn't. Maybe he would open up to him- if anyone.

     Coran let everyone have the day off of training since everyone seemed so tired. Lance went off to his room to try and nap. Keith nervously hovered around for a bit before finally making a decision. Walking down the hallway he only hesitated outside of Lance’s door for a moment before he took a deep breath and knocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short It was stuck in my brain and I had to get it down. Hopefully future chapters will be longer and better!


	2. 2

     Lance was almost asleep when he heard the knock on his door. He groaned and stood up, going to the door and opening it. “Yes? Oh... Hey, Keith are you okay?” Lance looked into his eyes trying to get a read on the situation. He got a small nod in response.

      “Yeah, can I like... talk to you?” It was very clear that he had no idea how to talk about his feelings. Lance nodded and moved out of his way so he could come into the room. Keith entered looking around uncertain. Lance watched him wander into the room and stand awkwardly along the wall. 

     “You uh... wanna sit down? If it helps we could do, like face masks? I know it helps me relax... If not that’s fine just putting it out there…” Keith thought about it for a bit and nodded. 

     “Yeah, that sounds kinda nice.” He sat down on the bed stiff as a board. He fidgeted with his hands and reminded himself that he was only here because he wanted to be here. He wanted to talk to Lance about all of this. He watched as Lance traveled into his bathroom and came back- sitting next to him with a bowl full of a green goopy substance and a brush-like thing, he had a ponytail holder in his hand and a smile on his face.

     “It looks nasty, it smells weird, and it's cold, but it really helps. Which is surprising considering I mixed food goo and something from Allura’s bathroom. You’re gonna have to pull your hair up if you don’t wanna get any in it.” He handed him the hair tie and started to mix the stuff more. Keith pulled his hair back into a small pony and chuckled a bit in total disbelief that he was going to let Lance do this to him. “I’m assuming you don’t really know how to talk about deep things with other people so I can start. I really miss home, my family has no idea where I am, they probably think I’m dead… I miss them so much. Like I know what we're doing out here is important but I just want to go home.” He had started to spread the mask on Keith's face as he talked.

     “I’m sure they miss you too. I’m positive the garrison told them that you passed, but I feel like they know better. I mean, I knew Shiro wasn’t dead, and Pidge knew that Matt and her dad didn’t die on the mission, and she is still looking for them now! I’m pretty sure Shiro is still out there even now. They know you’re strong. I don’t really understand the wanting to go home thing because I don’t have anything to go back to, but I know that all of you do… This is the best I’ve been in awhile because I’m doing something good. I’m useful out here… I know It's selfish,  but if I could stay out here forever I would.” He shrugged a bit trying to brush off what he had just said.

     “So you really were all alone out there? In that little shack? What about your parents?” Keith shook his head as Lance stopped spreading the mask on Keith's face, now completely covered.

     “My mom walked out shortly after I was born. I only have vague memories of her and my dad… My dad killed himself when I was 10. Shiro’s family took me in until I went to the garrison. When I got kicked out and was so ashamed of myself I just started walking until I found that little shack.” He closed his eyes remembering it all, eventually taking the bowl from Lance and shakily applying the face mask to his face

     “I-I didn’t know Keith, I’m sorry.”

     “Don’t be. It's not your fault. Let’s just drop it, okay?”

     “Okay… Why don’t we talk about what you actually came here for yeah? Your cuts… I understand. I’m sure you think that I don’t but I do. So talk. Why?”

     Keith sighed, lowering his hands. “I wish I had a real answer for you. I just feel bad a lot? I feel alone... especially since Shiro is gone again. I’ve... done this since I was twelve but stopped for awhile. Then Shiro went away for awhile and started again even though I promised him I would stop it just made me feel worse… I started again when he disappeared… I just, no matter how much I tell myself that I need to stop I can’t.” He sighed and looked at him a deep sadness in his violet eyes. 

     Lance nodded looking at him “It does make sense. I know you feel like you’re alone but I promise you that you aren’t. We are all here for you. 

     “How would you understand? You’re so happy all the time.” 

     Lance’s breath catches in his throat. “I didn’t use to be that way…” He rolled up his pant leg to show his faded white scars that added contrast to his tan skin. Keith’s eyes widened a bit looking at them before looking into his eyes. “I uh… sorta had a rough time before the garrison. I didn't really have friends. Yeah, my family life is good, but that only goes so far. I stopped once I was accepted into the garrison though. Once I had Hunk and Pidge...they made things better and I stopped.” Keith watched him talk, fully immersed in what he was saying. At least for the moment, he didn’t feel as alone anymore. Lance really did understand at least a little bit. 

     Not even thinking about the goop on their faces or their clothes Keith pulled Lance into a hug. Not a normal Keith hug, those were normally loose and almost uninterested, this was a tight ‘hold on for dear life’ hug. Lance laughed softly and rubbed his back gently. “Thank you. For telling me everything, Lance. I can’t even tell you how much it means to me.” Lance tried not to let his eyes tear up as he smiled and nodded.

     “Anytime. I told you you could open up to me! Don't you feel better?” Keith nodded pulling back from Lance looking at him.

     “Yeah, I feel way better. Thank you.” He nods again.

     “We should wash this crap off of our faces. Come on.” He stood with Keith and led him into the bathroom handing him a damp rag and starting to wash his own face. Keith did the same and smiled. 

     “Hey. Do you wanna stay in here tonight? We could make it like a real sleepover. Fort and everything.”

     “Yeah, that sounds like fun. I’d really enjoy that. Let me go grab my PJs and I’ll be back.” Keith smiles and heads out when he was done cleaning his face. Coming back in later with his blanket and his PJs on he smiles seeing as Lance had constructed them a fort with the mattress inside so they would be comfortable.

     “You okay sharing with me, right?

     Lance nodded and patted the spot next to him on the bed inside of the fort “Of course. If I wasn’t I wouldn’t have invited you to stay. I feel like we’ve had enough bonding moments by now.”

     “You asshole you do remember!” 

     Lance laughs as Keith crawls on and lays down next to him on the bed, looking up at the blankets that were the ceiling of the fort.

     “Thank you for all that you’ve done for me.”

     “Stop thanking me. Seriously it's okay, you’re welcome. I’m more than happy to do it if it makes you feel better.” Lance smiled at him and rolled over, deciding to try and sleep. Keith looked at him for awhile before doing the same- getting the best sleep that he had in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this one is way better than the first chapter! Hopefully Y'all do too!!


End file.
